


Can I Reschedule?

by Taylor_Tries_To_Write



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: (Just so nothing gets lost in translation - this does not include foot fetishes), Aged up to 21, Aged-Up Character(s), Boyfriends, Bratty Cyrus!, Cyrus has a habit of spuing out dirty puns, Cyrus hates the dentist, Cyrus' feet literally never touch the ground here - oops, Depends on the reader but:, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, He just wants to stay in bed, He's honestly just horny and very playful in general, If you don't like this type of content - don't read it, Like whenever possible, M/M, T.J. pretends to hate it, Very brief blowjob, tons of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylor_Tries_To_Write/pseuds/Taylor_Tries_To_Write
Summary: T.J. has to get Cyrus to his dentist appointment; which is hard enough as is but now he's also dealing with a horny Cyrus.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144





	Can I Reschedule?

"Cyr–" T.J. choked up through a moan as Cyrus sunk his mouth back down around him. 

"Hmm?" Cyrus hummed and it took all he had in himself to restrain from snapping his hips further up into Cyrus’ mouth. 

"W- we have to go, Cy." He brought a hand down to the underside of Cyrus' jaw and gently guided him off his dick, a moan extracted in the process. 

Cyrus came off with a pop and a smile. "Are you sure?" he asked, poking his tongue playfully at the head of his throbbing cock. 

"No, but unless you want me chewing up your food and spitting it into your mouth like a bird in our old age, I suggest you go and get dressed." He chuckled, scooting up the bed and propping himself up against the headboard. 

"Gross," Cyrus whined and crawled up from between his legs. He straddled T.J.’s lower stomach and leaned forward, burying himself into the blondes hickey coated chest with his arms draped over his neck. T.J. smiled and wrapped him into a hug, pressing a kiss to his hair. "Would you really do that for me?" he whispered into the crook of his neck and T.J. hummed in contemplation. 

"I mean, it’ll be a few more decades before it comes to that,” He dragged his nails lightly across Cyrus’ back. “But yeah, of course.” A smirk formed as he felt Cyrus’ face contort against himself — no doubt from disgust. “But the real question is, do you really want to find out firsthand?”

Cyrus slowly pulled away and sat up, his hands remained on T.J.’s shoulders and the arms around himself dropped to his upper thighs. And sure enough, his face was scrunched up in utter disgust. "Not really, no." He trailed off. 

A smirk of his own quickly grew as he leaned back on T.J.’s lap. He brought his hands behind himself and sunk them into the mattress. He stared T.J. down for what felt like ages before his eyes settled on his lips and he tilted his head in curiosity. He watched as a toothy smile grew on T.J.’s face and found it to be contagious. 

"Your appointment, honey. Get off." T.J. said softly after a few seconds. Cyrus huffed through his smile and dragged his eyes back up to T.J.’s.

"What do you think I’ve been trying to do?" Cyrus deadpanned and T.J. let out a snort. Cyrus’ face split back into a smile as hands inched themselves up to his hips. He leaned forward, carefully lifting a hand from the bed and brought it behind his back, keeping his eyes locked on T.J.'s.

"Cy–" T.J. groaned and tightened his hold on Cyrus' hips as a hand firmly snaked itself around his cock. 

"Teej?" he said innocently. Leaning further in T.J.’s direction he brought his other hand up to T.J.’s jaw and pulled him forward, prompting him to sit up. Cyrus brushed his lips against his and pulled away as T.J. began to lean into it. After some struggle—and a hand to Cyrus' chin—T.J. eagerly connected their lips. 

The kiss deepened and T.J.’s breaths became increasingly shallow as Cyrus slowly started jerking him off. T.J. shook his head and smiled into the kiss, letting his hand leave Cyrus’ hip. He circled a finger around Cyrus’ slit, tapped at pre-cum and lightly dragged his finger along Cyrus' length just to hear him whine and bite his lip in annoyance. Unable to contain it, he broke their kiss to laugh and wrapped his hand around Cyrus’ shaft, matching his pace. Cyrus brought him back in and began tugging at blonde strands of hair. T.J. pulled away from his lips, pressed a kiss to his jaw and nudged it up with his nose, taking to mouth at his neck. Their chests heaved as their paces quickened and Cyrus came to the soft moans dancing across his neck. He tightened his grip on T.J., moaning in content as he felt warm cum shoot onto his lower back seconds later. 

They stayed there for a good minute, Cyrus running his hand through T.J.’s hair until T.J. removed himself from the crook of his neck and brought his forehead against his. "Baby, as much as I'd love to stay here like this, you need your cavities filled." His eyes shot open immediately as Cyrus chuckled. "Shit, I didn't– don't–" 

"You do a pretty good job of that." Cyrus giggled.

"–Make a pun." T.J. sighed in defeat, rolling his eyes and laughed to himself. 

“You claim to hate them yet you set them up for me ever so perfectly.” Cyrus beamed and kissed T.J.’s forehead. 

“It’s a curse.” He retorted with a smile, spreading chaste kisses along Cyrus’ lips and cheek, trailing to his ear and pausing to whisper, “Premastication.”

Cyrus squirmed in his arms. "Fine, let’s go," he grumbled. 

T.J. inched them towards the edge of the bed, threw his legs over the side and tightened his grip under Cyrus’ thighs as he stood up. Cyrus slightly pulled away from his chest with a smile. "The floor is lava." He whispered, promptly wrapping himself around T.J.'s waist like a vine.

“I swear to god.” T.J. chuckled and Cyrus smiled against him as he was carefully led out to the kitchen. 

He gasped and tightened his grip around T.J.’s waist as he was gently set down onto cold marble. T.J. ripped off a paper towel and rested a hand on Cyrus’ hip, rubbing small circles as he ran the towel under warm water. Cyrus watched intently as he cleaned off their stomachs. 

“It’s not too late to reschedule,” Cyrus offered coyly, trailing his hands through T.J.’s hair as he wiped off his back.

T.J. tossed the towel into the sink, and pulled back with a fake smile–genuine looking enough that it rooted false hope in Cyrus. “And it’s also not too late to make the appointment.” Cyrus rolled his eyes fondly and T.J. leaned in to kiss him, straining an arm out to the side to open the dryer. He blindly piled clothes out onto the counter and pulled away to sift through them as Cyrus whined and laid his head on T.J.'s shoulder. 

Grabbing his green hoodie, he rested his head atop of Cyrus' and fumbled with it behind him. "Cy," he whispered, petting his back. "Arms up."

Cyrus pulled away and obliged with a huff. T.J. smiled and quickly threw the hoodie over Cyrus, earning himself a string of unintelligible muttering. As he successfully got the hoodie over Cyrus' head, he was faced with a pout and big puppy dog eyes. The hood rested over his brown hair and he crossed his arms in the slightly baggy clothing. 

"So,” T.J. paused, pulling the hood down. “Fucking,” he cradled Cyrus’ head between his hands and brought their foreheads together. “Cute!" he cooed and planted numerous kisses all over Cyrus' face resulting in a fit of giggles and arms slinking around his neck, pulling him into a hug. 

"God, I love you, Teej." He breathed through his laughter.

"I love you, too." He pulled away and kissed him; quick to break it apart as Cyrus started to nibble and suck on his bottom lip. 

“If that was phase six of getting me to give in and fuck you up against this counter, stop...it’s working.” T.J. pouted and reached to the side for a pair of briefs. Stepping back from between his legs, he expected but failed to receive a fight as Cyrus lifted himself slightly off the counter and allowed him to slip them on. 

“I hate the dentist.” Cyrus mumbled as T.J. slipped the underwear up completely with ease.

“I know, but–” he paused, taking in the look of discomfort on Cyrus’ face; immediately understanding as they locked eyes and Cyrus offered him a sheepish smile. 

“That’s _four_ times in two hours.” T.J. gaped, chuckling. He slipped a hand under Cyrus’ waistband and readjusted him. Cyrus moaned softly at the contact, throwing his head back and T.J. sighed. "Phase seven?" he mumbled and a chuckle overpowered Cyrus' moan as T.J. pressed light kisses to his throat and jaw.

"Good?" T.J. asked, removing his hand, leaving a single finger at the waistband. 

"Good." Cyrus confirmed with a smile. 

"Mm, sweatpants or jeans?"

"Jeans, your hoodie’s long enough." Cyrus answered, picking at a piece of lint. 

T.J. nodded and began pulling them onto him. “As I was saying, in no more than two hours we’ll be back home, on the couch watching whatever you want.” Cyrus smiled at the promise as T.J. carefully zipped up his pants, blonde hair flopping over his face. T.J. looked up with a smile as he fumbled with the button and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

T.J. quickly pulled on a pair of boxers, sweatpants and a hoodie, nearly falling over in the process as he ran into their room for their shoes and wallets while Cyrus pulled up directions on his phone. T.J. came back tossing him deodorant, swiping socks from the dryer and stuffing them into his pocket. 

"Do you need anything else?" T.J. asked, pulling their keys off the counter. 

Cyrus smiled and slowly looked up, pocketing his phone. “Your di–”

“Other than that?” T.J. chuckled, running a hand through Cyrus’ hair.

“N-, Yes,” Cyrus’ eyes widened. “My teeth! I have to brush my teeth.” He went to jump off the counter but squealed and quickly wrapped his legs around T.J. in fear of being dropped as he was plucked from the counter and led towards the front door. 

“I have your brush and toothpaste in my pocket. There’s water in the car, you can brush them in there or when we get there.” T.J. offered and Cyrus nodded. 

“I can walk, y’know. I’m not _completely_ incompetent today.” Cyrus mumbled in amusement as they reached the front door. 

T.J. smiled and paused with his hand on the doorknob. “Do you want me to put you down?” 

“No, no," He nuzzled his face into T.J.'s neck. "This is nice." he sighed contently, inhaling his cologne. 


End file.
